Update History
Cookie Clicker: Scratch Edition uses an Update/Subupdate/Subsubupdate system. As of 11/25/2019, there are 5 main updates and 40 subupdates, with countless subsubupdates. Update List (From the game's Notes and Credits page): --UPDATE LOG-- The New Dawn Update V 1.1: Only the main cookie can be clicked, expect more updates soon! V 1.2: Cursor added (only gives 100/sec for now) Total Clicks Ever (Cloud Clicks) counters added, skeleton of the Shop added. V 1.3: Basic Shop added, Grandmas and the rare Golden Cookie event added. V 1.4: Total Clicks Ever is now an independent variable, Cloud Clicks independent, new Items in shop. V 1.4.2: Items now have independent Clicked counters! V 1.4.3: Farms are added. The Next Generation Update V 1.5: Achievements added. V 1.6: List of Achievements is added. V 1.7: The Stats slider is added. V 1.7.1: Stats slider and Achievement button bugs don't happen as often. V 1.8: The main background has been changed to look more fun-looking. V 1.9: Gets rid of the Negative Cookies Clicked bug. The Evolution Update V 2.0: Opening Screen shows with splash text (Keep an eye out for rare messages about the game's production!) V 2.0.1: Fixed a few bugs that appeared during the opening screen, finished the splash text feature. V 2.1: The Grandmapacolypse event added, changing how Grandmas are, forever! V 2.2: More splash text added to the opening screen. V 2.3: Fixed the Golden Cookie event. V 2.4: Adds background music to the game. V 2.4.1: Adds sound effects when you click the cookie. V 2.5 (PVP V 1.0): Multiplayer minigame added. V 2.5.1 (PVP V 1.0.1): Fixed a few bugs, still a couple remain, look to fix in V 2.5.2 (PVP V. 1.0.2). V 2.5.2 (PVP V 1.0.2): Fixed few more bugs in the Multiplayer mode. V 2.6: FAN'S CHOICE UPDATE: Leaderboard added. V 2.7: Mines and Mine: Cookies Mined variable added. V 2.7.1: Fixed the Mine: Cookie Mined Stats slider variable bug. V 2.8: Milk added, when touching cookie, gives 1,000 cookies/click. V 2.8.1: Fixed a few errors and bugs with the Milk rising up. V 2.9: Makes the cookie bob when you click it. V 2.9.1: Fixed a bug that makes the cookie grow too much when clicked rapidly. The Immortal Update V 3.0: Fixes a lot of different bugs from previous subupdates as well as slight changes to splash text messages. V 3.1: Adds level tree to milk. V 3.1.1: Fixes a few bugs that occur during the milk "level up" period. V 3.2: Changes background music to something less annoying. V 3.2.1: Fixes the Mine: Cookies Mined hidden variable bug. V 3.3: Adds Bonus Cookie Chests. V 3.4: Makes the Grandmapacolypse an evil, creepy event. V 3.4.1: Adds Wrinklers. V 3.4.2: Fixes a few bugs with the summoning warning and the Wrinklers. V 3.4.3: Fixes the "n" option of the summoning warning. V 3.4.4: Adds some Grandmapacolypse event splash text to the main title screen. V 3.4.5: Fixes the Wrinkler glitch after you go back to the home screen. V 3.4.6: Fixes more Wrinkler bugs. V 3.4.7: Finishes the Wrinkler feature. (Finally!!) V 3.5: Adds a News page to the opening screen. V 3.6: Ascension feature added, Beta of Heavenly Chips added, attempts save feature, adds a bonus achievement for getting over 100,000,000,000 cookies clicked (You Get a Cookie.) V 3.6.1: Mainly focuses on the Achievement, fixes a few bugs with Ascending. V 3.6.2: Fixes more Ascending bugs, works more on Heavenly Chips. V 3.6.3: Finishes the V 3.6 subupdate by fixing the last of the Ascending bugs. V 3.7: Attempt #1 at save feature. (Thanks to j3or for some ideas on save data.) V 3.7.1: Fixes a few more bugs with the save feature, makes it so that you can't cheat and give yourself a ton of cookies. (Note: The Export Save button only gets rid of the save list as of right now.) V 3.7.2: Fixes a bug that has the Save and related buttons hide in certain events. V 3.7.3: Fixes the Ascend function by getting rid of the bug that shows shop items and the Wrinkler. V 3.8: Adds Dragons and Aura, as well as the Cookie Egg (Same effect as the Golden Cookie.) V 3.8.1: Fixes the Cookie Egg so that it will definitely (Eventually) show, did the same with Golden Cookies. V 3.8.2: Debugs Aura. V 3.8.3: Fixes a strange bug that shows some items in the shop even if you don't have enough cookies. V 3.9: Adds more Achievements. V 3.9.1: Fixes various Achievements. V 3.9.2: Fixes some bugs with the wrong Achievements showing and the Stats slider/variables. The Forever Update V 4.0: Allows you to name your bakery. V 4.1: Debugs a lot of previous stuff that I didn't catch before. V 4.2: Adds new Achievement, starts Beta of Sugar Lumps. V 4.3: Adds the rare Grandma's House Ascending event (Instead of Cookie Heaven). V 4.3.1: Fixes a lot of Ascending bugs and adds a new Achievement. V 4.3.2: Makes you wait 10 minutes to harvest another Sugar Lump. V 4.4: Sugar Lumps can be used to upgrade the cookie. V 4.4.1: Debugs a lot of Sugar Lump and Cookie bugs. V 4.5: Adds the Dragon interface that controls the mystic power of Krumblor to make events happen. V 4.5.1: Debugs a few errors with the Dragon interface.